1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for moving a lens of an imaging device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a moving mechanism for precisely controlling movement of a lens mirror body and lens thereof of an imaging device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A method for identifying the position of a lens of an imaging device when focusing or zooming the lens using a DC motor is disclosed in Post-examined Japanese Patent Publications Nos. Hei 5-41964, Hei 7-7143, and Hei 8-3572.
Recently, it has been necessary to miniaturize imaging devices while keeping the devices inexpensive. Typically, a DC motor is used for zooming and a pulse encoder is used for detecting the position of the lens. An imaging device with a pulse encoder for recognizing the focal length of the lens is disclosed in the Patent Gazette, Japanese Patent No. 2894659.
However, in using the DC motor it is difficult to precisely control movement of the lens. Further, since the pulse encoder can detect only relative positions, it is not possible to accurately measure the actual position of the lens. It is also necessary that the imaging device be further miniaturized and the price of the device be reduced.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that the prior art lens moving mechanisms and methods thereof will admit to worthwhile improvement.